What You Cherish Most
by talinsquall
Summary: Darkness wins and Leon loses. Final Chapter added. Sephiroth/Leon. Some Cloud/Zack. Cid/Vin, in beginning. Some Riku/Sora. Yaoi, OOC, AU, Lemons, Mpreg, Angst, Cursing, Sex Changes, Little Bondage, Non-con. Chapters revised 2/17/09.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I blame the rain for this one. Personal challenge to myself. Leon has an actual backbone whenever I start with this pairing. Then Sephiroth just flattens him every time. Actually, I might write an offset of this story from the Cloud/Zack point of view. Vincent Valentine is Sephiroth's daddy in this. I don't care if Darkness wins. Cid always lives, whether he wants to or not! Zack and Vincent are from FF7. Originally published 11/3/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Because Sephiroth and Cloud stop fighting and bond over a common cause, Darkness wins and Leon loses.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon(Squall), Some Cloud/Zack, Some Cid/Vin, Some Riku/Sora

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, Oral Sex, MPREG, Little Bondage, Non-Con, Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**What You Cherish Most**

XXX

Sephiroth slowly made his way through Ansem's old castle in Radiant Garden. It was now his castle as ultimate leader of the Darkness. It hadn't taken long for the Darkness to prevail with Cloud, Zack, and Riku as his main Generals.

The Light had become complacent with the destruction of that group of disorganized upstarts Organization XIII .

Hmph. Sephiroth snickered.

Organization XIII. If the Turks had still existed, they would have decimated the Organization with a smirk and a collective middle-finger.

In a way, the Turks still did exist. Reno and Rude had been found on the planet of Port Royal. They had become rum smugglers, or as Reno liked to phrase it, import-export of much-needed medical supplies.

Sephiroth had let them be after brokering a deal for a 75/25 cut of the profits. Turks always liked to live another day.

Sephiroth had made his way up the main staircase and began to walk down the long hallway to his personal suite.

Living another day, Sephiroth believed that term was Cid Highwind's calling card.

When The Final Battle of Radiant Garden had ended, The Light had been soundly defeated. The Captain had been captured, severely injured, but he had decided to go out swinging.

Cid knew it was suicide. But when he was dragged, in chains, in front of Sephiroth, he tried to charge him.

Cid Highwind was gonna die fighting. He didn't die, though, The one and only person that could have stopped him, swirled in front of Sephiroth to protect his only son.

"Vince, Ah'm dyin' anyway. Let the Captain be."

"Yes, Father. Let the idiotic creature have his last wish."

Vincent would not be swayed by either side. He continued to shield Sephiroth with his tall, red-caped body and had Cerberus at the ready, for any who would try to kill Cid. "Sephiroth, honor the deal. Let me take Cid back to Traverse Town. He will no longer trouble you there. I swear on my love and fealty to you. Please, child. It is all I shall ever ask of you."

"What of the Cetra and that irritating Ninja thing? They are not part of the deal. Were you just going to put them in your pocket, when you leave, like stolen silverware?

"Fuck ya say? Aerith and Yuffie are livin'?"

"Of course they are, Cid. As soon as the battle commenced, I garnered their location and picked them up myself."

"Bullshit! Ya mean ya captured them! Vince, ya know Ah hate when ya try to make the shit shiny!"

Sephiroth broke out in full laughter. "Oh, Father! I understand now! Marriage to Cid is your ultimate means of atonement! It has to be, or else it's that ingrained Turk yearning for self-abuse kicking in. Cid Highwind, self-flagellation at it's finest!"

"Jest a little to the left, Vince. Ah'll lighten yer load of about three hundred pounds of psycho."

Vincent Valentine had had enough. He fired Cerberus in the air. "I will discuss this no more with either one of you! Cid, we will speak of this later; once you are safe! Aerith and Yuffie are already waiting in the Gummi Ship. Sephiroth, I will contact you later once we arrive back in Traverse Town."

Sephiroth had shrugged. He hadn't really cared anyway. He had just liked to piss off Cid.

"Hol' on one moment, Vince! What about Leon? Ain't seen hide ner hair of the Lion. If'n he's dead, Ah wanta bring his body back with us. Should be burried near his kin."

Cid had a bad feeling when Vincent lowered Cerberus and wouldn't look at him. "Okay, psycho. What sick shit ya got planned fer Leon?"

Sephiroth folded his arms against his chest. If it wasn't for the evil smile on his face and his fiercely glowing cat-eyes, he would have seemed every inch the proper General he was. "Not sick at all, Captain. In fact, Leon is to be given the highest honor in all the worlds. He is to become my mate and mother of my children. Such beauty should not go to waste, and his leadership qualities will work well, in the care of all the children he will be having. In fact, I would say he will be so busy, betrayal will be the last thing on his mind."

"The fuck? Leon'll die first befer he births yer spawn!"

"I think not, Captain. Babies have a way of changing your perspective." Sephiroth motioned his head meaningfully toward his own father, Vincent; who now looked like he was going to put Cerberus to his head and pull the trigger.

Cid knew when Vincent was at the danger point. "Shit! Shit! Shit! Fuck-it-all! Fine you win! Git these here chains offa me, so Ah can get mah husband offa this rock and away from yer infection."

Sephiroth loftily motioned his hand, Heartless appeared, and unlocked Cid's chains. Cid's many wounds were also healed.

Cid hastily ran up to Vincent and ran his hands up and down Vincent's arms. "Vince, Ah'm here. Don' be all hidin' in that sad place in yer head. We'll go now and be all happy in Traverse Town jes' like ya want. Aerith, Yuffie, you, and me, one big family."

Vincent's eyes cleared from their suicidal haze and sleepily looked into Cid's. "Cid, I'm tired. Can we go home?"

Cid rapidly nodded his head, in relief, now that Vincent was not in danger of catatonia. "Sure thing, hunny. We're leavin' right now."

Cid started to steer Vincent to the Gummi ship, when Sephiroth stepped forward.

"Father? Would you like me to contact you when the first baby's conceived?"

Vincent half-turned in Cid's strong hold and gave his son the most joyful smile that Cid had ever seen grace his face. "I would like that very much, Sephiroth."

Sephiroth walked forward and enclosed his father in a tight embrace.

Cid had moved slightly away, not wanting to be anywhere near Sephiroth.

"I am sorry for causing you distress. It is just too much fun to jibe the Captain. I expect to see you healthier when you come to visit the children. Their reliance on your love and wisdom will far exceed mine."

Vincent slowly nodded, his smile widening.

Sephiroth released him and directed him back into Cid's hold. "Take good care of my father, Captain. He has much to look forward to, in spite of you."

"Jes' shut yer trap and mind yer own! Ah've been takin' care of Vincent Valentine while you were still a half a body in a crater.

With that, Cid and Vincent left Radiant Garden for Traverse Town.

XXX

Sephiroth passed by the shared rooms of Cloud and Zack. The sounds he heard emanating from the suite made him smirk. Ah! Poor Puppy! Guess his much-needed nap was short-lived after all!

"Ger! Gah! Ah! Ah! Hah! Cloud! Ah! Ah! Chocobo, easy! Take it easy! Ah! Hah! Hah! Ah! Remember the babies! Hah! Ah! Ah! Ah!

Sephiroth couldn't help but peek. It wasn't like he hadn't seen it all before.

Hmm. Poor Zack, indeed, seems Cloud already wore out the back-door and moved to the front.

Sephiroth shook his head in bewilderment.

Before Zack had died, Zack had been the assertive one on top of Cloud, never domineering, but he was the man. When he was brought back to life, by the Darkness, he was met by a far different Cloud than he had left; holding a big sword he couldn't carry, in the pouring rain.

This Cloud was full of bleak pain and yearning desperation. He was also way, way more powerful than Zack.

Zack had barely said, "Hiya!", before he was butt naked, legs spread wide, by an obsessed, rutting Cloud, and staring up at a very white ceiling.

Zack also came back slightly altered from when he left. Not only did he still have the male gear that he died with, he also came with a full set of female reproductive organs, too.

Zack, being Zack, had taken it all in stride. He just shrugged and stated that it was just more parts that Cloud could play with. Play with them, Cloud did. Zack was pregnant with twins before he could blink. Fraternal, at that.

The Darkness altered Zack this way for one reason.

Power.

The Darkness, never wanting to relinquish power to the Light again, wished for its warriors to breed often, thereby, spreading their dominance further over the Worlds.

The stronger the warriors, the stronger the children; who would grow up to be even more powerful warriors than their parents

XXX

Zack.

Sephiroth resumed his long walk, leaving an impassioned chocobo and a wailing puppy behind him.

If it wasn't for Zack, this all would never have come to be. Cloud and he would still be having their endless battle, over and over, until the end of time.

Cloud and Sephiroth were once again, staring at each other across the Dark Depths, ready to begin their battle, when they both heard the voice of the Darkness calling out to them.

The Darkness whispered that a little puppy had come under its care and it missed them both very much. If Cloud and Sephiroth agreed to unite to destroy the Light for good, their Zack would be returned to them, alive and well.

Both Cloud and Sephiroth raised their swords in suspicion against the Darkness. They both knew there was no honesty to be found there. The swords lowered when a Darkness-powered window opened in front of them. It showed a terrified Zack shivering and crying softly because he was all alone in the Darkness.

Cloud's heart broke when he heard Zack crying his name out like a mantra to help keep his own sanity.

Sephiroth was enraged. Zack had been his best friend and right-hand man.

To Sephiroth, it was Zack, just by being alive, who taught him what was the best about humanity.

"Zack, I'm here! I can hear you! I'll get you!" Cloud ran past Sephiroth and jumped toward the window, which closed before he could get through. He was left lying facedown on the ground, pounding one fist in frustration.

The Darkness repeated its request and then Sephiroth felt its presence leave the Dark Depths.

Cloud laid flat, slowly got up, and then looked into Sephiroth's eyes.

They both nodded.

The Light never stood a chance.

XXX

With Cloud and Sephiroth united under a common cause, and Zack speedily returned, it was not long before the Worlds fell to the Darkness one by one.

The downfall of the Light began in Destiny Islands.

Riku's relationship with Sora had not panned out as he had planned when he had returned.

Sora had hooked up with Kairi and had essentially taken Riku for granted.

When Cloud, Sephiroth, and Zack showed up to ask Riku to take up the mantle of the Darkness again, Riku was quick to join.

Sora, of course, fought for the Light but was beaten down by Sephiroth, himself. It was only through Riku's reassurances that Sora would behave that the Keyblader was even alive.

Riku and Sora then moved to the Castle to begin their new lives.

Riku, fearing that Sephiroth would still flat-out kill Sora just to be sure, kept Sora hidden away as much as he could.

XXX

Sephiroth, finally arriving to the door of the main suite, gave a little laugh.

Riku shouldn't worry. The Darkness surrounding Riku was essentially smothering Sora's abilities. It also helped with the Keyblader now being pregnant. The poor boy was so small and fragile. All he did was sleep and cry.

Speaking of crying, Sephiroth opened the door to the sound of quiet sobbing. He walked in and softly closed the door behind him.

Sephiroth removed his gloves, long jacket, and stomach cover, essentially leaving him with just his pants on and bare-chested. He sat down and removed his thigh-high boots and left them by chair.

Stealthily, Sephiroth moved to the huge bed and pushed the covering lace curtain away.

Squall Leonhart, once known as Leon, was curled up completely naked, on his side, in a very small ball. His hands were bound by leather strips in front of him. His hair had grown out these past months so it now fell past his shoulders in long, brown waves. Even with Sephiroth essentially imprisoning him in this bedroom for the past year, he had not lost any of his natural muscle tone and his skin still had it's lightly burnished glow.

With a sigh of pent-up lust, Sephiroth leaned forward and lightly ran his big hand along the curve of Leon's ass. He jerked up, gifting Sephiroth with a gaze of huge, tear-filled, blue-gray eyes. He scooted up as far as he could against the bed's headboard.

Sephiroth smiled serenely at Leon's reaction to his presence. "Your wait is over, Little Lion. Tonight, we shall conceive our first child."

Leon clutched his bound hands against his chest and bent his knees to his negatively shaking head, in a futile attempt to cover his nakedness. "Sephiroth, please. Just take me from behind again. I'm not meant for that. You're too big. You'll tear me apart."

Sephiroth tilted his head in thought, still smiling. "Hmmm. You might be right. Let me see for myself."

With that, Sephiroth grabbed Leon's legs and yanked his squirming body back to the middle of the bed. He roughly separated Leon's legs and regarded the Darkness's handiwork. He leaned down and gently inserted one finger in Leon's new opening located between his balls and his anus.

Leon wiggled even harder.

Sephiroth frowned and slapped him harshly on the ass as a rebuke. "Little Lion, stay still or this night will be worse than the one where I took your other virginity."

Leon instantly halted his wiggling in fear and in memory. When Sephiroth took him anally for that first night, even with the multiple castings of Curaga, he still could not walk for a week.

Sephiroth inserted a second finger and deeply frowned.

With the fear, Leon was tight and almost bone dry. This would not do.

Sephiroth hunkered down between Leon's quaking legs, removed his fingers, and inserted his long tongue into Leon's opening.

Leon swiftly inhaled his breath and, even though he had been warned, attempted to rotate his hips away and push Sephiroth's head away with his tied-up hands.

Sephiroth firmly held Leon's hips still and ignored the prodding of Leon's hands. He began to alternate between poking his tongue and swirling it inside.

When Leon's hips began to move in a primal rocking motion, Sephiroth added his fingers and also began to rapidly lick the little bundle of nerves above the opening.

Leon couldn't think. All his brain registered was tongue and fingers. It felt so good. The harder Sephiroth tongued him and the more rapidly he rubbed, the quicker his will to fight and fear faded away.

Faintly, Leon wondered who was babbling and sobbing Sephiroth's name like a whore. In shock and a little disgust, he realized it was him.

When Leon came, his vaginal muscles tightened around Sephiroth's two questing fingers, his body completely arched off the bed, and a gush of fluid emptied from Leon. His penis had also ejaculated onto his stomach.

Sephiroth completed the act by withdrawing his fingers, leaning back up, and licking the semen off of Leon's stomach.

XXX

Leon so badly wanted to push Sephiroth away; to jump up, and run far, far away as fast as he could. He knew it would be futile, though. He had tried that the first night. Fighting, screaming, throwing fire, he still ended up face-down on the bed, hips held high, as Sephiroth rammed into him over and over again.

It never ended, all night long. Positions changed. Leon would lose consciousness and he would then awaken to Sephiroth still pounding in him.

If it was just that, Leon could endure. He had lost and, unfortunately, he was also the spoils.

But Sephiroth made sure, that while there was pain, pleasure overruled all. Leon came every time, moaning and wailing Sephiroth's name. All the while hating his body, and himself, for its betrayal.

Leon began to quietly weep knowing this time would be no different.

Sephiroth moved back up between his legs. The head of his penis nudging Leon's now softened, moist opening. "I am untying your wrists now, Little Lion. I do not believe that you want to know what will happen to you if you try to attack me now."

Leon looked down with a sob and nodded.

Sephiroth freed his wrists in an instant and wrapped Leon's arms around his neck. He bent down and began to softly kiss Leon, interspersing the kisses with little licks of his tongue, entreating Leon to let him in.

Oh! Leon's heart ached. This was the worst. Small pains would be overlapped by gentle, loving pleasures, confusing him and leaving him lost. Knowing there was no turning back now, Leon tightened his embrace around Sephiroth and opened his mouth for his tongue.

Sephiroth's tongue entered and tasted every corner of Leon's mouth, reveling in his mate's taste. He then withdrew and began to leave a little trail of kisses from Leon's cheek to his chin, down to his Adam's Apple. He then nudged to the side to feast on the side of Leon's neck.

While this was happening, and Leon was not paying attention, Sephiroth had slowly, caressingly, moved his large hands downward to take firm hold of Leon's hips. When he moved to Leon's neck, he had inserted the tip of his penis into Leon's now-dripping opening.

When Sephiroth deemed Leon relaxed enough, he once again took firm control of Leon's mouth with his own, tightened his hold on Leon's hips, and speared him in one thrust.

Leon's eyes were shocked wide open. Sephiroth had only gotten halfway in, but the pain was unbearable for Leon. He began to beat against Sephiroth's shoulders.

Sephiroth could feel Leon's screams that he had covered against his mouth. He pulled slightly out and thrust in again. This time all the way in. He halted so Leon could adjust as well as he could. Sephiroth released Leon's mouth so he could breathe.

Leon wailed in agony. "Oh Gods! Oh Shiva! Take it out! I was right! I was right! Take it out! Take it out!"

Sephiroth ignored Leon's wailing. He had tried to be more gentle this time but Leon's clutching tightness and his beauty through his tears was quickly ungluing Sephiroth.

Sephiroth resumed his thrusting, making sure that his lower body was giving friction to that little bundle of nerves above Leon's opening.

Sephiroth raised himself on one arm, deepened his thrusts, and began to harshly fist Leon's erection in time with his thrusting.

Aaahhh! "No! Let go! It's too much! Too much! All tight! Too tight! Ah! Ah! Uh! Coming! Uh! Uh! Gonna come! Eh! Neh! Ah! Ah! Ha! Coming! Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Aaaahhhhh! Leon's sperm shot out of his penis, flying over his stomach, chest, and even on his face.

Sephiroth let go of the still dribbling penis, firmly gripped Leon's hips in place and began to thrust at a blinding pace.

Leon tightened his hold on Sephiroth's shoulders just trying to hold on and not get his head bashed on the headboard.

Sephiroth could feel his orgasm swiftly rising. "Leon, open your eyes. Look at me. I want to see your face when I come inside you."

Leon's eyes flew open and they searched pleadingly for some sympathy in Sephiroth's face. There was none. "No! Don't! Pull out! Pull out! Come in my ass or my mouth! Just not there! Not inside! Don't do this to me! Sephiroth! Please!"

Sephiroth just smiled that gentle smile that was exclusively for Leon when he amused him. His hips stilled flush against Leon's pelvis and he released a low groan.

Leon, knowing what was going to happen, began to scream, shoving Sephiroth's shoulders, planting his feet so he could jerk his torso away from Sephiroth. It was too late.

Sephiroth's blazingly hot sperm exploded up Leon's canal, filling his ready womb to capacity. His penis continued to pulse, pushing more and more sperm up Leon.

Leon felt his lower stomach swell a little with the excess warm seed. He covered his eyes and sobbed. Trapped. Trapped. No escape. Not now.

Sephiroth had learned of Leon's past in the Orphanage. His issues of abandonment. He knew Leon would never abandon his baby, no matter how badly things were with Sephiroth.

And if Leon was actually able to escape, he would have to escape alone.

Sephiroth had come to truly love his Little Lion, but he would see him dead before he would allow him to take his babies from him.

Once Sephiroth considered the deed completed and his new child was being formed even now, he leaned back and slowly pulled out. His penis covered in blood, excess sperm and blood gushing out from Leon's quivering opening.

Sephiroth looked down at his handiwork. Good. Leon wasn't badly torn. A hi-potion would do the trick and then they could do this again.

Seeing Cloud and Zack earlier, it had inspired Sephiroth. He wondered how many times he could take Leon vaginally before he passed out. Well, he'd find out tonight.

Sephiroth laid beside a sobbing Leon and gently removed his hands covering his eyes. He leaned over and gave Leon a gentle kiss.

Sephiroth looked into Leon's saddened blue-gray eyes and laid his hand over Leon's lower stomach. "Don't cry, anymore, Little Lion. What's done is done. The babe is growing as we speak. This distress will just weaken you and potentially harm our child. I shall let you rest for a little. Then we can start again."

Leon, depressed and exhausted, did as he was bid and allowed Sephiroth to enclose him in his strong embrace. He quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Sephiroth whiled away the hour, composing the letter to his father in Traverse Town about the new baby.

Vincent had been waiting for so long.

Sephiroth smiled and tightened his hold around his Little Lion and new cub growing inside.

Father had been right. Family is everything.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This was supposed to be a rainy day one-shot. It has now given birth to two side-stories. I reread the first chapter and decided to add Leon and Cloud's POV to complete this story. I'm pretty sure this is it for this part. I recently reviewed the Sephiroth scenes in Crisis Core, just to remind myself what a pre-Jenova possessed Sephiroth was like. I had THOUGHT I was writing him as too menacing, manipulative, and downright hardcore badass. Holy Yevon! I think I made him too tame. My poor Squally! Originally updated 11/13/08. Revised 2/17/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: A Lion always endures.

Pairings: Sephiroth/Leon(Squall), Some Cloud/Zack, Bare Mention Riku/Sora

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, MPREG, Non-Con, Cursing, Darkness-induced Semi Sex Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Lion's Pride**

XXX

Sephiroth was taking Leon for the fifth time that night. He was sitting upright on the bed with Leon positioned on top of his lap.

At this point, Leon's exhausted body was being moved by Sephiroth, up-and-down his erection, like a doll's. Each thrust hitting Leon's already bruised prostate, sending unwanted shocks of pleasure to Leon's rapidly dimming consciousness.

Leon would be thankful, if being unconscious would halt Sephiroth's never-ending sexual advances, but he knew better. "Aah! Nah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Sephiroth! Uh! Please! Ah! Let-Ha! Me-Un! touch! Oh! PLEASE!

Sephiroth granted his mate's wish, in his own way. He lowered one powerful hand to Leon's crying erection and wrung his orgasm out with one brutal twist.

Leon's spasming body almost lifted completely off Sephiroth's penis as he screamed his fulfillment to the whole castle.

Sephiroth swiftly rammed Leon's convulsing hips back onto his erection and, with a low groan, permitted his body to release his collected sperm into Leon's already overflowing bowels.

Leon hunched forward, resting his upper body on his clenching hands, gasping for breath, as his anal muscles milked Sephiroth of everything he had.

Once Leon's body had sucked him dry, Sephiroth slowly lifted Leon's limp body off his penis and laid him on his side. He then petted Leon's body, like one would a frightened kitten, so it would calm to his touch.

"Please. Please I-I need to rest. Just a little while. I'm too full. It hurts. Oh, please. I can't take this anymore." Leon never thought he would ever hear himself beg like he was doing right now. He was Leon, once Squall Leonhart, former SEED Commander, and Leader of the Warriors of Light. At least he was.

Leon covered his face in shame. He was now the chosen Consort of Sephiroth, Supreme Leader of the Forces of Darkness. He rubbed his tearing eyes.

Seifer would have laughed his ass off seeing his predicament; if Sephiroth hadn't stuck him, like a pig on a stick, back in Twilight Town. Poor Seifer didn't even know what he had done wrong. Leon had accidentally spoke of him in his sleep.

Sephiroth had hunted him down and killed him the very next day.

Leon's affections were to be for Sephiroth and their Radiant Garden family alone.

Thank the Gods, Sora had kept Selphie's location secret.

Leon felt Sephiroth's large hand continue it's petting of his back and bruised hip. He sighed and concentrated on relaxing. There was nothing else to be done. Escape was futile. His husband being an enhanced Superhuman with god-like powers.

Leon, at 5'8", had never truly felt small before, even when fighting Seifer.

But when he was taken by his 7' tall husband, he always felt weak and miniscule.

To prove his point of superiority, before Leon was taken for the first time, Sephiroth had given Leon back his Gunblade, brought him down to the Dark Depths, and let him fight Sephiroth alone, with all the techniques and magic that Leon knew.

Sephiroth did not even give Leon the dignity of a semblance of a true fight. All he did was dodge Leon's blows and let the Darkness absorb the thrown magic. To add insult to injury, for the last strike, he actually let Leon stab him completely through the chest.

By then, Leon was crying tears of frustration and rage.

Sephiroth, with Lionheart still embedded completely through his body, laughingly enclosed Leon in an embrace of steel and licked his sweet tears away. He then placed a sobbing Leon slightly away from his body and drew Lionheart out himself.

Leon watched in dismay as the gaping hole in Sephiroth's chest rapidly healed to its previous perfection. He was then brought back to their bedroom, where Sephiroth brutally took Leon's anal virginity and his freedom along with it.

Leon curled into himself, rubbing his lower stomach. If it had only been his anal virginity, he would have chalked it up to extreme bad luck, and found a way to kill himself. But the Darkness, wishing to keep its Leader happy, granted Sephiroth the only other thing he had asked for, after his best friend, Zack, was returned.

Sephiroth wished for a family with Leon.

Seven months ago, the Darkness had made the wish a reality.

Leon, with Sephiroth holding his screaming, fighting body immobile, had felt the Darkness change his body internally to add the female reproductive organs necessary for Sephiroth's future children. The female entrance being formed last.

Six months later, Sephiroth took that virginity as well.

Leon was now one month pregnant with their first child. The head physician, at his last examination, had given them the news that it would be a boy.

Leon possessively covered his stomach. A boy. He'll call him Laguna.

Sephiroth did not care what Leon named their children, just as long as he always kept himself and the baby inside of him healthy. He did not have to worry about that.

Ever since Leon had helped Matron in the Orphanage with the many babies and toddlers, he had always loved babies. But with the life of a mercenary, Leon had decided to live free and single. Well, the Gods had laughed in his face at that decision.

Leon folded his arms completely around his midsection and hummed a little to his baby boy. No. He would never take the easy way out now.

They may now live in a universe ruled by Darkness, but his babies would be raised under his Light. There was nothing Sephiroth could or would do about that.

Once his pregnancy had been confirmed, Leon had explicitly requested Sephiroth, after a sating round of sex, that all the child rearing would be done under his leadership, since he had the most experience.

Sephiroth stared at him with his strange feline eyes for the longest time, and with a slight smile, before slowly nodding his acquiescence. He stated, in his low, commanding voice, that he had already informed Zack and Sora of this, which they were ecstatically grateful for, since they knew nothing about the raising of children.

Leon rewarded Sephiroth by not fighting him when he attempted to take him again and they had sex until the morning sun came up through the castle windows.

Leon allowed himself a little internal smile. He did not know why, but Sephiroth was completely obsessed with him.

Sephiroth ruled the Worlds with an iron hand, but all Leon had to do was just show him a little warmth and affection, and Sephiroth would give him whatever he wanted.

Leon grimaced. He never thought he would have to use his past mercenary training in such a distasteful manner.

But for this baby, and the future ones to come, Leon's pride and dignity was a small price to pay.

XXX

If only Leon had not gone down to his favorite spot to train in the Bailey, that one fateful day, just a year or so ago. He would have died along with the other non-chosen Warriors of Light, in the Final Battle of Radiant Garden, but he would have died free.

Unbeknownst to him, Sephiroth, Cloud, and a newly-returned Zack were doing secret reconnaissance for Radiant Garden's weak spots.

Cloud, of course, had a passing acquaintance with Leon before he had turned, for Zack's sake, to the side of the Darkness.

Sephiroth had never seen Leon before, due to the fact, that Leon had been holed up in Ansem's secret Computer Room most of the time, when he had harassed Cloud, in the past.

It was Zack, curious a puppy as ever, who had brought Leon to Sephiroth's attention with one sharp jab to his best friend Sephiroth's side. "Hey, Seph? Sephy-Seph! Getta look at the pretty!"

"Zackary, remember your SOLDIER training. Be still and be silent."

"Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. But Seph! She's so pretty. Oh! She has a little scar between her eyebrows, but it makes her even prettier, I'm thinking! Whatta you think, Seph?"

"Zackary, I have no desire to gawk at weak females while I am on a mission. By the Gods! This always happens with you! Strife! Control your mate while I actually attempt to accomplish what we are here to do."

Zack stuck his lower lip out and kicked the ground. "Seph? Bein' killed a coupla times didn't change you at all. You're still an asshole."

"An asshole I may be, but I will complete this job in spite of your antics. Strife!"

Cloud came up and hugged a moping Zack, who rested his cheek against the top of Cloud's head. "Cloud, Seph's being a stick-in-the-mud jerk!"

"Zack, we knew this already. Time hasn't changed him. Besides, that pretty girl you were referring to? She's a guy."

Zack's forehead crinkled. He straightened up and scratched the back of his head. He disengaged himself from his love's ever-grasping embrace and went back to look at the pretty who was still swinging away with his/her sword. "Shucks, thought she was kinda flat. Got a nice ass, though. Hey, Seph! Look at the pretty man's ass!"

Sephiroth huffed and turned to his best friend. Yes, he reminded himself, his best friend, whom he loved very much. "If I do not wish to look at weak females; what would make you think I would wish to look at a male's behind?"

Zack's confused look once again appeared on his face. "'Cause it's pert and pretty."

Sephiroth's hands clenched into fists. Only Zack could make him lose his composure so. Only Zack. "Fine! If it will halt your incessant jabs, I shall gaze at 'the pretty man's ass.'"

Zack grinned and rewarded his fuming best friend with a glomp; which he speedily shoved himself out of. "Okay! Looky-looky!"

Sephiroth, as gracefully as he could, with a jumping puppy bouncing next to him, turned to the direction Zack was excitedly pointing to and looked. He looked. His head tilted slightly. He moved a trifle forward. He looked some more. He breathed in a little and then sighed. He then folded his arms across his chest, looked down and mumbled into his chest. "Yes, Zackary. I concur. It is very pretty."

Zackary hunkered down so he could see his friend's face. "You've gotta be kiddin' me! Seph, you like him!"

Sephiroth sharply turned his face away from Zack's delighted countenance. "Zackary. Just because I found his posterior pleasing to my eye, it does not mean I like him."

"Naw. I know you, Seph. You love him." Zack moved his head again to get Sephiroth's attention. "Yep. Love at first sight. You're already planning the weddin' and babies too. Right?"

Sephiroth completely turned away from Zack then, presenting him with a stiff back. "Come on, Seph! I can't be the only baby-maker! It'll be lonely, and you know what happens when I get lonely!"

"Yes, Zachary. I and all of Shinra knew what would happen when you got lonely. It was why the Turks never let you near their wing again."

Zack shrugged. "Hey, can I help it if they couldn't take a joke?"

Zack suddenly had an epiphany which had to have been sent by the Darkness. Since his brain, in its natural state, would never have connected A to B. "Hey Cloud! Leon doesn't know ya turned yet. Right?"

Cloud reservedly shook his head no. Bad things always happened to him in the past when Zack got that look in his eye.

"Go down there and spar with him! Show Seph what he's missing; if he don't hook up with the Pretty and make with the babies! Potential superior genetics and all that crap that Hojo used to spout about!"

Cloud sighed and looked over to Sephiroth's stiff back.

If he did this, Cloud knew he was going to damn Leon to a life of absolute submission and constant child-rearing. But Cloud had always liked Leon, he didn't want him to die in the upcoming battle.

Besides, Cloud gazed over at the much-beloved goof he was mated to. Zack was going to need all the help he could get with their babies.

Leon had informed Cloud before about growing up in the Orphanage and helping the Matron with the babies.

Leon, with his natural leadership qualities, would make sure that the children's wing would run smoothly.

Cloud told himself it was for the greater good as he tromped down past his crowing mate and the secretly excited General to a still, oblivious Leon.

XXX

"Hey, Leon!"

Leon halted his practice to look at a strangely nervous Cloud. "Long time no see, Strife. Tell me where you crashed back down, so I can get the pothole filled before Cid falls in it again."

They both actually grinned to each other at that memory.

No, Cloud thought to himself. He'd make sure Leon wouldn't die. He would show Sephiroth the best of Leon, so his life would be saved. "Leon. I actually want to spar today. Are you willing?"

Leon's face lit up at the prospect. Cloud never wanted to spar. He thought he would never get the chance.

Sephiroth released a deep breath. Oh, how beautiful their babies will be.

Zack, seeing his best friend's expression, gave a little victory dance behind him.

Leon frowned for a minute and his body shuddered a little. "You feel like we're being watched?"

Cloud quickly shook his head and got into his battle stance to get Leon's attention. "I already checked the surrounding area. There aren't any Heartless around, so we can spar as much as we want."

Leon's happy smile transformed the pretty into breathtaking.

Sephiroth's searching gaze never left Leon's face through the whole sparring session.

If Leon had any chance of escape from Sephiroth before, it was now long gone.

XXX

When the Final Battle of Radiant Garden commenced, it was Cloud, himself, who fought and captured Leon.

Sephiroth had become more and more obsessed with the Lion as the weeks before the battle progressed. It took all of Zack's wrangling to keep the General from kidnapping Leon in the night.

Both Zack and Cloud believed Leon had the right to go out fighting.

Sephiroth called them both romantic fools. He informed them that Leon would submit, in any case, and that they were only delaying the inevitable.

Sephiroth informed Cloud that he, and only he, was allowed to fight and touch his future mate. Anyone else would die.

Sephiroth didn't care who's side they were on. It helped that Leon didn't learn of Cloud's betrayal until they actually met across the battlefield.

Cloud felt awful when he saw Leon's crestfallen gaze. He regained his focus though when he reminded himself that he would actually be saving Leon's life with this act.

Cloud hit Leon with his old Limit Break, Cross-Slash, because it would only paralyze him and not kill him outright, as the other Limit Breaks would have.

Leon's paralyzed body fell to the ground. At least it would have, but Sephiroth materialized out of thin air and caught his limp, bloody body in his strong arms.

Leon gazed up into Sephiroth's cat-like eyes and quickly became terrified at the future he saw written in them. "Oh Shiva! Cloud! Kill me! Gods! Gods! Don't let him have me! Please! Let me die! I don't want this! Let me die!"

Sephiroth's head shot up and he snarled at a saddened Cloud.

Cloud didn't move a muscle. He just watched as Sephiroth picked up a still shrieking Leon, gently kissed his forehead, while inhaling his scent, and flew away.

I'm saving his life. Cloud told himself, as he walked in a daze towards the Gummi ship they had stowed Zack on. He's alive. He'll have babies. He always wanted babies. I did the right thing.

Right?

When Cloud came to the Gummi Ship, he looked up to the one he loved. The one whom he had betrayed everything for.

Zack came down from the open hatch and enveloped his now-sobbing Chocobo in his arms.

Sephiroth and Cloud had lied to Zack about almost everything when he had been returned from the Darkness. It was the only way to keep the plan going and ensure that Zack wouldn't be taken away from them again.

When the time came, Cloud would beg Leon's forgiveness. He just hoped that Zack would never find out why.


End file.
